soturikissatfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Tiikeritähti (EA)/Historia
Yksityiskohtainen historia Tiikeritähdestä. Erikoisseikkailut Moth Flight's Vision Sinitähden tarina : Tiikeripentu syntyy Leopardijalalle ja Mäntytähdelle Yöpennun ja Utupennun kanssa. Aluksi Tiikeripentu vaikuttaa pentueen heikoimmilta, mutta kasvaa vahvemmaksi. Hänen sisarensa kuitenkin menehtyvät. Tiikeripentu ystävystyy Valkopennun kanssa. Siniturkki ja Lumiturkki ovat kuitenkin huolissaan, että pentu antaisi pahoja vaikutteita Valkopennulle. : Hanhisulka ennustaa, ettei Tiikeripennun olisi pitänyt jäädä henkiin. Siniturkki kuulee tämän, ja ihmettelee, mitä hän tarkoittaa. : Myöhemmin Tiikeripennusta tulee oppilas, Tiikeritassu saa mestarikseen Ohdakekynnen. Tulitähden tehtävä : Tiikeritähti ei esiinny kirjassa mutta on vahvasti epäilty, että hänellä on Taivasklaanin verta Pilvitähden ja Linnunlennon pennuilta, Piikkikynneltä ja Täpläturkilta jotka luovutettiin Myrskyklaaniin, kun Taivasklaani joutui lähtemään. Tiikeritähti muistuttaa vahvasti Piikkikynttä ja on Täplälehden siskonpoika. Crowfeather's Trial Vatukkatähden myrsky Ennustusten alku Villiin luontoon : Tiikerikynsi taistelee Jokiklaanin partiota vastaan Aurinkokivillä, jota johtaa Tammisydän. Taistelun keskellä, Tiikerikynsi tuuppaisee Tammisydämen maahan ja käskee Jokiklaanin partion poistua Myrskyklaanin alueelta. Tammisydän vastaa, että tämän yön jälkeen Aurinkokivet kuuluvat Jokiklaanille. Tuntematon kissa ilmoittaa, että on tulossa lisää Jokiklaanin sotureita. Tiikerikynsi tuijottaa alas ja toteaa Tammisydämelle, että Jokiklaanin kissat voivat uida kuin saukot, mutta he eivät kuulu metsään. Kun Hiiriturkki huutaa epätoivoisesti apua, Tiikerikynsi tulee auttamaan ja Jokiklaanin soturi tekee arven Tiikerikynnen nenään. Punahäntä tulee puhumaan Tiikerikynnelle, että heidän pitäisi perääntyä. Tiikerikynsi epäröi, mutta seuraa silti Punahäntää takaisin leiriin. : Harmaatassu mainitsee Ruskalle Tiikerikynnestä, kun Korppitassu palaa yksin tehtävältään Myrskyklaanin leiriin. Hieman myöhemmin Tiikerikynsi tulee myös kantaen Punahännän ruumista ja kertoo Tammisydämen tappaneen Punahännän. Tiikerikynsi toivoi, että hänestä tulisi uusi varapäällikkö, mutta Sinitähti valitseekin Leijonamielen. : Kun Ruska liittyy Myrskyklaaniin, Tiikerikynsi huomauttaa, että hän olisi kiinnostunut kouluttamaan kotikisuoppilasta. Myöhemmin Tiikerikynsi tarkkailee Harmaatassua, Korppitassu ja Tulitassua metsästysarvioinnissa. Hän näkee Tulitassun puhuvan Sotan kanssa. Kun kaikki palaavat leiriin, Tiikerikynsi kertoo Tulitassusta Sinitähdelle. : Hän on mukana Sinitähden, Tulitassun, Korppitassun ja Harmaatassun kanssa matkaamassa Kuukivelle. Hän jää Emonsuulle vartioimaan kun Sinitähti puhuu Tähtiklaanin kanssa. Kun myöhemmin rotat hyökkäävät, hän uskoo, että Ohra olisi lähettänyt heidät ansaan. Hän kysyy myöhemmin, kuinka monta elämää Sinitähdellä on ja hän sanoo neljä. Tiikerikynsi levittää huhuja Korppitassusta, väittäen tämän olevan petturi. Tiikerikynsi tarkkailee, ettei Korppitassu kerro, että Tiikerikynsi tappoi Punahännän. : Taistelun jälkeen, Leijonamieli kuolee ja Tiikerikynnestä tulee uusi varapäällikkö. Tiikerikynsi näyttelee olevansa järkyttynyt Tulitassun ja Harmaatassun kertoessaan Korppitassun kuolleen, joka ei ole kuitenkaan totta. Tuli ja jää : Tiikerikynsi asettaa Sinitähdelle ansan Ukkospolulle, kun hän sairastaa viheryskää. Tiikerikynsi haluaa Sinitähden tulevan paikalle, koska haistaa Myrskyklaanin puolella Varjoklaanin hajua. Tuhkatassu haluaa mennä kertomaan Tiikerikynnelle, ettei Sinitähti pääse tulemaan ja vaikka Tuhkatassua kielletään, hän menee silti ja vammauttaa jalkansa, kun hirviö osuu häneen. Salaisuuksien metsä : Tiikeritähti tuo kulkukissat leiriin ja yrittää murhata Sinitähden. Hänet karkotetaan klaanista, mutta hän vannoo kostoa. Myrsky nousee : Tiikerikynsi murhaa kulkukissana Myrskyklaanin soturin Vinhatuulen. : Kirjan lopussa Tiikerikynsi nähdään kokoontumisessa ja nyt selviää, että hänestä on tullut Varjoklaanin päällikkö, Tiikeritähti. Vaarallinen polku : Tiikeritähti johdattaa koiralauman Myrskyklaanin alueelle kostoksi siitä, että hänet karkoitettiin klaanistaan, ja tappaa Juovanaaman, jotta Myrskyklaaniin ajetut koirat pääsisivät kissanveren makuun. Pimeyden hetki : Tiikeritähti päättää Leoparditähden kanssa yhdistää Jokiklaanin ja Varjoklaanin ja tehdä klaanin jonka nimeksi tulee Tiikeriklaani. : Myöhemmin Ruoska viiltää Tiikeritähden vatsan auki ja Tiikeritähti kokee hyvin raa'an kuoleman. Tiikeritähti menettää tästä kaikki elämänsä ja kuolee yhdeksän kertaa klaanien edessä Nelipuulla. Uusi profetia Tähtiyö : Tiikeritähti esiintyy Vatukkakynnen unessa ja kertoo, ettei päätynyt Tähtiklaaniin kuoltuaan. Iltahämärä : Lehtilampi näkee unen, jossa hän on Synkässä Metsässä. Siellä hän näkee Tiikeritähden poikiensa, Haukkahallan ja Vatukkakynnen kanssa. Auringonlasku : Tiikeritähti esiintyy kirjan esinäytöksessä. Hän tapaa Synkässä Metsässä Mustaraidan ja kertoo tälle keksineensä keinon kostaa Tulitähdelle. : Tiikeritähti esiintyy useasti Vatukkakynnen ja Haukkahallan unissa kouluttaen heitä Synkässä Metsässä. Kolmikon mahti Näkö : Tiikeritähti tapaa Synkässä Metsässä sinne vahingossa joutuneen Närhitassun. Pimeyden joki : Tiikeritähti ilmestyy Leijonatassulle ja opettaa tälle taisteluliikkeitä. Karkotus : Tiikeritähti ilmestyy nopeana varjona Leijonatassulle, kun tämä harjoittelee taisteluharjoituksia. : Myöhemmin kun Leijonatassu, Viimatassu, Paatsamatassu ja Pikkukivi säikäyttävät Juovan kulkukissat ulos luolasta ja sitä seuraavan taistelun aikana, Leijonatassu kuulee Tiikeritähden kuiskauksia. Pimennys : Tiikeritähti kouluttaa Leijonatassua Haukkahallan kanssa. Kun Leijonatassu kertoo Tiikeritähdelle ennustuksesta, Tiikeritähti nauraa ja kertoo, että se on vain unta. Tiikeritähti paiskaa oppilaan maahan ja sanoo, ettei ennustus tee hänestä vahvaa vaan koulutus. Leijonatassu sanoo, että hän on pysäyttämätön taistelussa mutta Tiikeritähti ei ollut, koska hän kuoli taistelussa. Pitkät varjot Auringonnousu Tähtien enne Neljäs oppilas Etäiset kaiut Yön kuiskaukset Kuun merkki Unohdettu soturi Viimeinen toivo : Tiikeritähti kuolee lopullisesti Tulitähden toimesta. The Broken Code Lost Stars Novellit Pinestar's Choice Spottedleaf's Heart Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Usvatähden enne Dovewing's Silence Ravenpaw's Farewell Mangat The Rise of Scourge Tigerstar and Sasha Into the Woods Escape from the Forest Return to the Clans Klaanien kirjat Klaanien salaisuudet Cats of the Clans Klaanien laki Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide Lyhyttarinat The Elders' Concern Luokka:Historiasivut